Toy shops & Brothers
by HJiloveyou
Summary: Meet Evelyn and Audrey Bass, they are small, schemeing and much like their parents. Follow a series of one shots of their adventures as they eventually get another sibling.
1. Toy stores

Five year old Evelyn Bass pulls her tiny two year old sister Audrey Bass up the large white stairs that lead to the toy store. She is literally pulling her.

"Girls slow down!" Blair struts slowly up the stairs remising the dozens of time her own parents had brought her here.

Evelyn just rolls her eyes and stands up tall with her hands firmly on her waist. Audrey peers up at her big sister and mimics her. They both are little miniature versions of Blair.

"Well maybe we would not have to slow down if you weren't so slow Mummy."

Blair can only laugh at her sassy little daughters, who knew they would turn out just like her?

"Darling, don't get angry at me. It's your daddy's fault you have to wait." Blair is now at the top of the stairs too. All three brunette girls look down at giggle at Chuck.

Chuck Bass is carrying Blair's shopping bags, Audrey's Pram, and Evelyn's Teddy Bear. But he doesn't care all he can think about it how damn lucky he got. He looks at her daughters in their mini cashmere cardigans and ballet flats and smiles. He really is the luckiest guy alive.

Evelyn shouts," Daddy! Hurry up. You promised me that you would buy me _everything_."

His wife shoots him the 'look' and says, _"Everything_ chuck?"

"She is very persuasive, just like you." Blair ignores this comment.

The family of four eventually walk through the big glass doors (After Blair gave into Chucks Pleading eyes and helped him with the bags)

Audrey Squeals at the sight of the Baby dolls and ponies but Evelyn shouts, "Hannah Montana!" And disappears. Both girls are so thrilled about their discoveries that Chuck and Blair are left alone.

"Why is there so much pink?" Chuck asks as he looks at the Barbie's.

Blair chuckles and responds, "And why do you wear so much purple?"

"Sometimes I wish they were boys, maybe then I would understand them better."

Blair knew exactly what he was implying.

"No, Chuck."

Chuck smirks at her," But I need a boy to take over the company when I'm finished."

"Evelyn can. Because girls can do what boys can do and girls can always do it better!"

Blair stands her ground determined to not give up this fight. But Chuck just raises his eyebrows and smirks at her cunningly.

"They can't do everything a boy can do..."

Blair's mouth makes a big 'O' and she slaps his arm hard.

"Charles! We are in a toy store don't be dirty!"

Chuck lowers his head and whispers in her ear, "But you like it Blair bear."

She does like it. But when she sees the old couple looking at them like they are naked she gets back to reality.

Blair snaps,"Oh Chuck, can't you just be happy with two daughters?"

"No."

At that very moment Audrey grabs her mother's legs and gets her attention.

"Mummy!_ Puh-leeese _I get a boy baby?" Sure enough Audrey is holding and adorable little doll in a powder blue outfit.

Chuck bends down and faces his youngest daughter, "How about Mummy gets you a real baby boy? Do you want a brother Audrey?"

Her little faces lights up with a smile and she nods. Evelyn runs from behind Blair and jumps up and down.

"I want a brother too! _Puh-lease_ mummy?"

Chuck stands up and looks at Blair's eyes, "Please Mummy?"

All Blair can see it three sets of brown Bass eyes staring at her. Oh my.

"Fine! You can have a brother!"

In the Limo on the way home Blair turned to look at her husband and simply said, "They dont get there persuasiveness from me, its a Bass gene."


	2. Chucks office

Disclamer: i dont own gossip girl =) but i do passionatly love chuck and blair

Yay! i finally finished this it took awhile. I had a few other ideas that i could have gone with but this is the way i went. the next chapter will be up very soon because i have already got lost of inspiration for that. xoxo

* * *

She stands in the elevator next to high up executive. Could this be any more awkward? All Blair wants to do at this second is pull her stockings up. Nobody ever told you how uncomfortable wearing a La Perla set and only that under a trench coat. But she felt_ sooo _Audrey Hepburn. She turns her head side and smiles politely at the man. He looks her up and down admiring her faintly. Gross. Blair curses her damned husband under her heavy breathes. The things she will do for this baby they both want.

_Two floors to go_ _and I am free_ she rejoices in her head. Blair keeps her eye directly focused on the doors, it seems like years until they slide open. He respectfully passes by her and makes his way out of the elevator. Blair feels her face burn red and she finally lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding as the doors close. She reaches into her pocket and turns around towards the mirror on the side wall. She coats her lips in the fire engine red knowing that in 5 minutes it would be all over Chuck. She quickly runs her hair through her brown curls that are parted in the middle with a headband that Evelyn picked out for her this morning. Blair's two daughters Evelyn and Audrey love headbands. Blair looks up just as the doors open for her and she is able to walk out of the small elevator. She puts her head up high and struts right on down the hall. She liked to make as much noise as possible to warn that blonde little secretary. Blair is wearing her six inch Manolo Blahnik, because soon she won't be able to wear them if they get their own way. She smiles at the Girl at the desk. Poor girl always looks so hopeless and lost when around Blair.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Bass." She stutters out.

Blair winks and opens the door to his giant office and closes it behind her noisily. Chuck is on the phone talking loudly like he always does when he hears her. He turns around from facing the window with the breath taking view and sees her facing him straight on. She's all dressed up with her hair swept over to one side now exposing that bit of neck he loves. Blair pulls out the little note she found on his pillow this morning from her pocket and whispers deviously, "You wanted to see me?"

Chuck can barely even breathe as she unties the coat and lets in fall to the ground at her feet that happen to be in his favourite shoes. He can't even remember what he was talking about on the phone let alone who he was talking too.

"I will have to call you back..."

The phone is carelessly tossed aside and neither cares because all that matters in this moment is surrendering themselves up to each other. Blair walks forward and Chuck pulls her in an embrace. It doesn't last long when they begin attacking each other lips violently. Chuck positions himself so he is leaning against the large mahogany and Blair is on top of him. From much experience and practice they have learned this works better. Last time they indulged in these sorts of activities it had been interrupted when they climbed around and managed to push all of the papers from Chuck's latest proposal and scatter them on the floor. Chuck has pulled off most of her lacy lingerie when she stops him from attacking her neck. In typical Bass man fashion he groans at her for stopping him but then she murmurs in his ear, "You make me so happy."

Chuck pulls Blair up as she takes off his belt he sets his mouth on her ear and whispers carefully as it's her turn to cry out, "I know because you do that same to me."

As she kisses him all over she manages to laugh a little bit and tell him, "Shut up and fuck me Bass."


	3. Sisters

Disclaimer:I dont own gossip girl but i do love chuck and blair. =)

this chapter is really sweet, well i think. the relationship between sisters is awsome, i love my two sisters. Aubrey and Evelyn have the same relationship as my older sister and me, she loves to tell me what to do and boss me around but i love her. anyway, i have fallen in love with my story and i keep on getting new ideas haha! so there will be many more chapters i think. i am having so much fun writing this. i hope you like it read and reveiw =) XOXO

* * *

"A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life. "  
_-Isadora James_

* * *

Blair holds the pregnancy test up in front of her eyes, but she can't see the result with her eyes screwed shut. She takes all her strength and before opening them she says, "I command myself to be pregnant." She is about to open her eyes but she is startled by a chorus of high pitched giggles. Blair jumps around and hides the test behind her back without even seeing the outcome. Her daughters are peeking around the door covering their mouths with their hands. With their curly brown hair that mirrors Blair's exactly they look just as deadly as their mother. Evelyn is the image of her father with his cheeks bones and that smirk she manages to use at any given time to get her own way. But she also has a lot of Blair's qualities like her striking eyes. Audrey on the other hand is much more of a mixture of the two, at a first glance she looks like Blair with her picture perfect pout and brown eyes. But just like her sister she looks a lot like a certain Bass. Aubrey is quiet compared to her sister but next to any other child she looks simply extroverted.

"Mummy, are you talking to yourself?" Evelyn says between laughs.

"No I'm not talking to myself I was just...Never mind. Your father will be home very soon so let's go ask Dorota if dinner is ready."

Blair clutches the test in her hand are she turns and walks into the bathroom and quickly puts it in the box carefully making sure she doesn't even get a peek. Blair picks up Audrey who is looking rather tired from her day at the park and carries her into the kitchen. Evelyn skips along besides her mother holding her free hand. The majority of nights Blair tries and help Dorota with the meals but she mostly got in the way. Blair had just managed to get her daughters to sit nicely in their seats for dinner when they heard the door open. Blair could only press two fingers at the bridge of her nose as Evelyn and Audrey stare each other down. The two girls immediately climb off their chairs and sprint through the lounge to the front door. From Blair's seat she can hear her girls fighting to win the race to get their daddy's special hug. Cunning Audrey manages to pull Evelyn's headband and throw it behind the couch. This results in Evelyn giving up the game to pout and retrieve her headband because just like her mother she hates having messy hair. Audrey toddles down the hall with her thumb in her mouth just as Chuck is closing the door. He had heard the little dispute as he walked in, but it really was nothing knew around this house.

"Daddy home!" she shouts in her barely audible toddler talk.

Chuck picks his daughter up and she snuggles into his chest and clutches his tie.

"Audrey did you did pull her headband off like I told you too?"He almost whispers in her ear.

The two year old giggles and nods her head making her curls bounce around.

"I told you it would work easy, she is just like mummy."

Evelyn is now standing at Chuck's feet with her hair all neatly in place and her hands on his hips.

"You told her to do that? Daddy you can't take sides! It's not fair." Evelyn moans.

"Audrey is smaller than you Evie sometimes you have to let her win It's your job as a big sister."

Audrey who is no longer in Chuck's arms but standing next to Evelyn says, "I wanna be a big _sist-ar _too."

Evelyn shoots her a mean looks and exclaims, "Well you can't because that's my job!"

"You have to share Evie!" Aubrey whines.

Blair is leaning on the door frame watching her family smiling when she remembers the pregnancy test in her bathroom. She doesn't realise it but Chuck is staring at her when she scurries away with a strange look on her face. He leaves the bickering girls who had now made up and talking about my little ponies and follows Blair silently so she won't notice. When she goes into the bathroom and picks up the box with shaky hands she drops it and swears at herself. But before Blair can pick it up Chuck has snatched it away and is smirking.

"You still haven't done it Blair?" He says as he opens the top.

Blair is kind of in shock and she stands with her mouth open wide. He takes it out and looks at the test not showing it to her when he figures she has already taken it.

"You're having a baby?" Chuck stutters out with a grin on his face.

"I'm having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."


	4. Sleeping

Disclaimer: I dont own Gossip Girl.

I finally finished it! Sorry for being lazy. I have no excuses at all. I should have finished this before christmas but I didnt. I am even on my summer holidays so i have loads of time to write and think of ideas. Today I was re-watching season two on DVD (Christmas present!) and i have been reading "Gossip Girl: I will always love you". The book is the best because finally chuck and blair get together!. and i must say the are ah-mazing! Anyway this chapter is just a random thought. I have already started on the one after this so yea it will be better than this short one.

Read and review!.

* * *

Blair turned in her sleep and yawned. She couldn't really turn because Chuck had a tight grip around her waist. She smiled as Chuck rubbed his head on her neck. Waking up next to Chuck gave her the best feeling in the world. It is the sort of feeling that makes Blair feel like she could do anything.

"Good morning "she whispers in his ear. He lets go of her waist. Their faces so close but not touching, their hearts beating in sync.

"I love you too."

He could say it a million times and it would still have the same affect on her like he had never said it before. Her heart flutters.

She pulls him in close and wraps her arms around his neck and slowly murmurs in his ear, "I love you."

But if only life could be that simple and they could stay wrapped up warm in bed. About three seconds later a pair of little feet are standing next to the bed trying to get their attention. Audrey is pulling the blankets off them and jumping up and down. She is carrying her favourite teddy bear in one arm but she still manages to get on the bed.

"I want to climb in." She wails in her daddy's ear.

"Audrey go back to your bed. You are a big girl now remember?"

The two year old pouts her perfect lips and folds her arms against her chest.

Audrey practically shouts, "There's _ah_ monster!"

"Evelyn will scare it for you. Go wake her up."

"No!"

But Audrey shakes her little head making her curls bounce up and down. Then she throws her beloved teddy at Chucks face and it falls to the floor.

Blair who is still half asleep sits up and yawns."I will take you back to bed cant sleep in here anymore"

She tries to warp her arms around Audrey but she squirms out and latches on to Chuck. One look into her deep brown eyes and he gives up the fight. Audrey giggles with excitement as Chuck lets her climb in between them. She wriggles in and immediately pushes Chuck away and cuddles into her Mummy. She always knows he is the weak one. Blair looks at him and smirks.

"This happens every night Chuck. You always give let her have her own way."

And his punishment is always that he ends up having Blair stolen away.


	5. Daughters

_"Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too-"  
_John Mayer, Daughters.

* * *

Evelyn adjusted the sparkly headband so it sat just right. She ran her little fingers through her perfect curls and smiled at her reflection. She was in love .She was in love with anything that was shiny and sparkly or even had a bow on it.

"Thank you Daddy." She said sweetly as she looked up at him from the seat at her white and pink vanity dresser. The smile on her face reflected back at her through his matching eyes.

But Evelyn knew better than to think there was no catch. Evelyn loves presents just as much as every other girl. She knows that when she gets a light blue box with a white ribbon it is from Tiffany's. Presents for her like this are for birthdays or Christmas. She also knows that when Daddy buys Peonies he is in trouble with Mum and wants to say sorry. She also knows that when she goes to the toy store she can get any present she wants, all she has to do is be perfect. And sometimes beg.

Daddy sits down on the seat next to her. He looks really funny next to all the pink in the room. But she doesn't laugh, this seems like serious business like the time they had a business meeting together in daddy's office. She smiles as she remembers how he let her be mean to everybody like mummy always is. Daddy seems nervous and turns his head to look at mummy who is standing the doorway rocking Audrey who looks half asleep and is drooling all over her silky teddy bear. She nods her head and mouths to him something. Mummy and Daddy are always being secretive.

"What do we need to talk about daddy?" she asks cunningly and batting her eye lids for good measure. _This better not be about the pony I want, because they promised. _Evelyn thinks to herself.

"Evie..."

Definitely not about ponies or more presents. If he was going to do that he would have called her Evelyn. _Maybe my teachers told them that I threw paint at Grayson Baizen, he deserved it and I didn't actually throw the paint. I just told the girls too. _

"Remember when your mum had Audrey..."

Oh boy did Evelyn remember that.

"She was crazy but it was worth it." She smiles to her daddy.

"Well you're getting a new brother or sister Evie"

He eyes get huge and her mouth gaps open. A new sibling means less time being number one.

"But we already have a perfect family. I am perfect and so are you and so is mum. Audrey could work on it a little bit." Her eyes dart to her sister's messy hair and red nose from crying.

She lights up with an idea, "Maybe If you just stop kissing mum all the time and buying her flowers you won't have to have any more babies. That's where Grandma Lily said they come from."

"It is going to be fine Evelyn, you are going to love your new sibling."

"Mum is going to go all crazy again! And if it's a boy he will want to take all of MY hotels!"

Blair can sense this is completely going the wrong way. She sits down on a stool with Audrey sleeping in one arm. He oldest daughter looks freaked out all over again.

"The baby is going to steal my room just like Audrey did!" she screams and her brown eyes are filling with tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks.

Blair takes one of her small hands in her own. "You don't want somebody else to boss around?"

The girl pouts her bottom lip out but nods her head to the side.

"We love you so much darling, you will always be our special girl." her mother says as she rubs her arm and wipes her finger across each of her eyes one at a time. She catches all the tears before they fall.

She smiles back at her mum and sniffles, "I guess that maybe I will be able to cope with it." she says in her most dramatic voice.

She slides of the sparkly headband and shoves it back at her dad. She sticks her chin out like she has seen her mother do a thousand times.

"I cannot be bribed Bass."


	6. Princesses

I had half written this story before the last one and decided to finish it quickly before I went away for the week, but I ended up changing most of it. I like it much better this way. I just wanted to to note that regarding Evelyns name. I named her before the whole mummy drama with Elizabeth. I was going to change her name but I have become to attatched to her so in this whole story I will keep it the same even though I want to call her "Evangeline"

DISCLAIMER: i dont own gossip girl.

* * *

"Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and-and-and boring, and-and completely... Completely wonderful."

-Cinderella, _Cinderella_ (1950)

* * *

Audrey and Evelyn Bas sat on the pillows and sheets of their parent's bed. It had been neatly made and clean thanks to the maid but the girls had found the need to mess it all up. But now they sat contently together watching in awe from across the room. Their mother had turned herself into a real princess tonight, they thought as she applied the last of her blush and perfume. But both of the girls still were a little upset. Their parents may have been attending a ball fit for a Disney Princess story book but these little girls were in their silk Pyjamas ready for bed.

"Daddy, Can I please still come with you?" Evie pleaded.

Their father came out of the bathroom and stood over the bed. Evie stood up over her sister and tried to mimic the way her mother straightens her dad's bow tie. She only made it worse but it amused him like she wanted it too. She knew all the ways to twist around her little finger.

"You don't want to come, it's going to be boring anyway. You are going to have fun with the nanny."

He replied as her brushed her brown curls back through his hand. They were so much like Blair's compared to Audrey's darker hair. But now she was frowning, nothing was working tonight.

"Unless she turns out to be my Fairy Godmother, I don't think I will be having any fun tonight."

Blair had finished getting ready and was now laughing at Evie as she walked across the room.

"You look like a princess Mummy!" Audrey said not very clearly from the bed with her Teddy bear in one hand.

"Like _Roman Holiday" _Evelyn smiled at her sister who nodded her head as if she knew, though she always fell asleep during Audrey Hepburn movies, even though she was named after the Actress.

"You both look Beautiful too darlings." Blair replied, kissing their foreheads softly.

But she was distracted as Chuck handed her finishing touch to her perfect dress. They both looked in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around her neck and clasped the Erickson Beamon necklace. Then as delicately as ever he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. They became caught in the moment as they kissed so tenderly.

"Seriously gross guys!" Evie wailed as she attempted to cover her younger sister with the blankets but Audrey was giggling and resisting.

"Kiss me daddy! I love you more !" she said as she managed to wiggle her way out from Evie's arms. On any other given time Evelyn would have been pushing her sister off the bed in order to get all the attention from her father but her mother's necklace had distracted her. She was captured by the sparkly piece of jewellery she had never seen before.

"Why don't you ever wear that necklace mum?"

Blair was caught off guard and her hand instantly rose to touch the piece.

"It is very special, and tonight is a very special night." She said as she smiled at her husband who had Audrey trying to kiss him.

"Can I borrow it sometime?" she asked in her sweetest and most serious voice. It looked like it would go perfect with her new shoes.

But her mother didn't really take it seriously as she laughed, "Maybe when you are a bit older Evie."

But that wasn't good enough for Evelyn, "Daddy, can you buy me a necklace just like mummies?"

"When you're seventeen I will buy you one just like it." He smiled at his oldest daughter.

"Or maybe a very nice boy will buy one for you." Blair responded looking straight in his eyes and smirking. She knew Chuck hated thinking about his little girls growing up. And hated it even more when she mentioned boys.

"Like Prince Charming!" Audrey added.

"More like a Dark Knight."Blair murmured in his ear.

Evelyn's face was full of happiness as she smiled and nodded thinking about falling in love like a fairy tale princess, "I can't wait until I am seventeen!"

"No you can wait, both of you. No Prince Charming until you are both Eighteen and even then he will have to get through me."

That night when the Nanny put them to sleep as their parents descended the stairs at the grand ball they didn't dream about feeding the ducks in Central Park, or even going to school the next day. The two little girls dreamt about the day that they would be dressing up and going to the ball with their Prince Charming, they dreamt about the dresses, the jewels and the wonderful time they would have. Evelyn didn't really care at all what her daddy had to say about boys, she knew that she couldn't wait for the day a boy looked at her like he looked at Mummy.


End file.
